Confessions of a Ninja
by MockeyRock93
Summary: Confessions by or too our favorit Naruto Ninjas. One question: Just what are thay confessing? Book of One shots
1. I Love you, Baka Sasuke x Naruto

**Confessions of a Ninja**

**Dedicated to: miley1006**

His heart was at his ears as he stood in the dark park waiting for a certain ninja. The cold air wisped his black, raven hair in front of his eyes. As he brought a pale hand up to remove it a shout of joy was heard in the distance. "Hey, Sasuke-kun! What's up? Why did you want to see me?" Sasuke looked at the blonde in front of him and his heart missed a beat; though he hid it well.

"Come on baka" was all he said as he took down the road towards the main part of town. Naruto gave a confused look towards Sasuke; but decided to follow him. Sasuke led them to the Ichiraku Ramen Shop and order to bowls of ramen just as the curious fox caught up with him. "You're treating me to ramen?" asked Naruto with amazement. Sasuke replied with an 'hn' and started eating his first plate. Again the young Uzumaki gave him a confused and curious look; but decided to ignore it. After all, free ramen is free ramen!

Ten bowls later Naruto gave a sigh of relief and Sasuke paid for the meal. "You baka! You wasted all my money on one meal!" Naruto gave Sasuke one of his foxy grins and watched as Sasuke quickly turned away from him and started walking towards the Hokage heads. "Are you coming?" he asked over his shoulder as a blush adorned his cheeks. _How this idiot makes my heart beat… And he doesn't even know it! Well that'll change soon; _schemed the young Uchiha.

Naruto watched the boy in front of him as the moon bathed him in liquid moonlight. His pale hands hid in his white shorts, as if to hide themselves from the wind, and his raven locks bounced slightly with every step the boy took. Naruto sighed and bundled up, in his hand, part of his orange jacket; the part right above his heart. He shook his head to rid himself of thoughts he shouldn't be having for the young Uchiha; _He's my best friend! I shouldn't feel like this! _

They arrived at the steps of the Hokage Mountain and Sasuke turned around to talk to Naruto face to face. Naruto, who hadn't been paying attention, didn't see that Sasuke had stopped walking and slammed into him just as Sasuke turned around. The mouths met in a kiss as they both feel to the ground from the impact.

They both lay shocked on the ground before Naruto quickly jumped up. "Sorry! I didn't mean to. I-I wasn't watching were I was going and-" He was caught of by the feeling of the other boy's lips on his. His eyes widen in surprise but quickly shoot as his mind registered what was happening. _He's kissing me! Sasuke-kun is kissing me! _

Pale lips dance with pink ones as the kiss intensified. After a while they broke of in need for air. As their breaths created mist with the cold winter air Sasuke took Naruto's face in his hands and lifted it till his ocean, blue eyes stared into his charcoal, black ones. "Naruto…" he started "Thank you" said Naruto. Sasuke's eyes filled with confusion.

Naruto took this opportunity to bring his hands up and grab the ones of the Uchiha. He gave a quick kiss to his palms and turned to look at Sasuke. "Sasuke… I've been in love with you for so long now…" Sasuke didn't hesitate any longer and wrapped his hands around the blonde; bringing him in for another fierce kiss. "I love you too Naruto" he said into the kiss.

Sasuke felt something wet hit his cheeks and he pulled away only to the blondes blue orbs sparkle with tears. He brought a hand up and gently wiped them away "What's wrong you baka?" he teased; but his voice was full of worry. Naruto shook his head and smiled through the salty drops "Nothing, everything is… prefect. I've been waiting so long for you to say that. I never gave up on you, even when you went with Orochimaru or tried to attack Konoha. I've always waited for you…"

Sasuke gave the fox a kind smile and brought him against his chest. "Your waiting is over baka"

**DISCLAIMER I don't own naruto or you or any of its characters just this plot and the made up stuff!**


	2. All Injuries can Heal Kiba x Oc

All injuries can heal…

All injuries can heal…

Dedicated to: Yumiko12345

"Thank you Mayumi-san! I feel much better now!" Mayumi smiled down at her patient. "You're welcome. You should get going before your parents get worried" he nodded happily and jumped of the examining table. "Don't worry about me! You should get home to." A blush grew across the young genin's cheeks. "Maybe I can walk you…" Mayumi shook her head no. "I still have a lot of work here." The young genin nodded sadly and left the hospital with a loud good-bye.

Mayumi sighed "Even if I wanted, I can't go home to my parents" "Why not?" said a voice behind her. Mayumi jumped ten feet "Whoa! Sorry to startle you Mayumi-chan!" Mayumi turned slowly to welcome the surprise visitor. "K-ki-Kiba" her blood rushed to her face as she took in his appearance. He was topless his jacket and shirt thrown over a nearby chair where Akamaru sat.

"What's up, Mayu-chan! Sorry to ask; but… can you fix me up?" He turned around to show a huge gash on his back. "Kiba-kun! What happened?" Mayumi gasped as she rushed to treat his wound. "You know your regular B rank mission." She finished the first step easily and the wound stopped bleeding. She rushed to the nearby cabinets and took out some supplies to clean his wounds.

"Take a sit" she said indicating towards the hard examining table. Kiba crossed the small room and sat on the table while facing the faded green wall. He didn't see Mayumi approaching him from behind till he felt her small hands on his back. Mayumi fought back a blush as she cleaned the wound, and was failing miserably at it. Once the wound was cleaned she did a couple hand signs and placed her hands on Kiba's tanned back.

Her small, pale hands looked out of place against his broad back. She watched as he muscles flexed under her fingertips and the light green glow emitting from her hands. After about five minutes she removed her hands and quickly turned back towards the cabinets so to hide her blush that now covered her entire face.

She listened as Kiba jumped of the table and put his shirt and jacket back on. "Thanks a lot Mayumi! I feel better than I have in a while!" She murmured a low 'welcome' and continued cleaning the cleaning supplies and throwing away the supplies that were not reusable. "Hey Mayumi?"

Mayumi jumped in surprise. _I thought he had left! _She thought as she slowly turned to face him. Kiba saw that a small blush covered her cheeks and chuckled slightly. _She's exactly like Hinata. _He remembered why he had called Mayumi and brought his eyes to look into her pink ones. "Let me treat you to dinner! As a thank you!" he practically yelled.

_Dinner! Like a date?! I can't! I'll die of embarrassment! But I like Kiba-kun so much… What do I do? _Kiba watched as Mayumi seemed to battle with herself whether she should go or not. He quickly became impatient and decided for her by grabbing her hand and dragging her out of the hospital before she had a chance to react. Mayumi snapped back to reality by the sound of Kiba telling Akamaru to go home since he was now too big to go to the with them.

She felt something soft and warm around her hand and looked down to see Kiba's hand around her. Her face turned as red as a tomato. "Uh, Kiba-kun" she muttered and Kiba returned his attention to her. He followed her gaze and saw that he was still holding her hand. He quickly let go, instantly missing the warmth it gave. His cheeks were decorated by a slight blush as he started walking towards the Barbeque place with Mayumi in tow.

Mayumi's blush didn't leave her face for one minute as they walked into the more crowed part of town. If anything it grew as they passed some of their friends. "Well, here we are" Mayumi looked up to see Kiba had led her to Barbeque place where Choji's group often frequented. _I hope they aren't here tonight. What will they say if they see us together? _Mayumi looked down, not able to meet Kiba's black eyes, and followed him into the restaurant.

"What you want? You can have anything you like!" He said, once they'd been seated. "I-i-i-I'll have what you have Kiba-kun" she stuttered. Kiba gave her a wide smile and other two mixed sets. "So, why can't you go home?" Mayumi looked at Kiba with confusion. "When I came in; you were saying you couldn't go home." She nodded, remembering his sudden appearance.

"It's not that I can't go home. It's that I can't go home to them…" she trailed off. "Them?" asked Kiba "My parents" she answered as her eyes filled with un-spilled tears. Kiba nodded but didn't question it any father seeing as how it was a delicate topic.

"It's getting pretty late I should get home. Thank you for everything Kiba-kun" She said as they stepped out of the restaurant. He shook his head. "It's too late for you to go home by yourself. Some guy might want to hurt a pretty girl like you! I'll walk with you!" Mayumi's face became cherry red _He called me pretty! _She hadn't heard much after that and nodded her head absently.

Kiba grinned as he took Mayumi small hand in his and started walking towards her house. He didn't know the exact location; but he knew the general direction. Mayumi was quite for a long time; Kiba looked out of the corner of his eye too see that her pink eyes were fixed on their connected hands. "You know" he got her attention since she turned her gaze to the back of his head "You're a lot like Hinata"

Kiba saw as Mayumi's blush left and her usual smile turned into a frown. "You like her a lot don't you? Miss Hinata?" Kiba realized his mistake and quickly turned around to correct his statement. He let go of her hand and she took that opportunity to run. _I refuse to let my heart be broken again! _She thought as she let silent tears wet her fair cheeks.

Kiba ran after her, surprised at her speed. He couldn't catch her; she was always just outside his reach. She didn't stop till she reached the door to her apartment and quickly took out her keys to open the door. A tanned hand stopped her and she turned slightly to see an out-of-breath Kiba behind her. "Mayumi" she didn't let him finish.

"Please. Don't worry about it. I have always been alone. Ever since my parents died. I wouldn't want you to think it's your fault. I'm used to i-" She was caught of by Kiba's strong lips on her soft, pink ones. She was startled and couldn't do anything other then stand there.

Her brain registered what was happening and she shyly kissed back. Kiba parted from her and brought her into a hug. "It's not Hinata I like. It's you. You don't have to be alone any more." Kiba felt her go limp in his arms and looked down to see that she had fainted! "Mayumi?! Mayumi!" He started shaking her not knowing what else to do.

Mayumi opened her eyes slowly "Kiba-kun?" Kiba stopped shaking her and put and arm around her waist to support her weight, one she didn't notice. "Thank you" she whispered "For what?" she had confused him "For caring" she finished. He chuckled and she felt it shake his body and noticed his arm on her waist for the first time; making her faint all over again. "Mayumi? Ahh! Mayumi, wake up!"

**DISCLAIMER I don't own naruto or you or any of its characters just this plot and the made up stuff!**


End file.
